1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yellow dye compound, and more particularly relates to a yellow dye compound especially applied to ink jet ink for paper printing, which can be made into yellow ink jet ink with greenish yellow, wide color gamut, and excellent solubility.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional C.I. Reactive Yellow 95 is used in cellulose fiber dyeing. The present invention modifies the structure of C.I. Reactive Yellow 95 and then applies it to the yellow dye compound for paper-printing ink jet ink and improves the solubility of the dye compound. Besides, the usually used yellow ink composition, such as C.I. Direct Yellow 86 with reddish yellow and C.I. Acid Yellow 23 with greenish yellow, are not bright and chromatic enough.
Therefore, among the dye compounds of ink jet ink, a dye compound is in demand in purpose of making a yellow ink jet ink with greenish yellow, wide color gamut, excellent solubility and good storage stability.